


One rod missing

by Siubhan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siubhan/pseuds/Siubhan





	

For the third time Starsky took a furious look towards his partner. “Damn Hutch, you could start a secondhand-shop, with all this”, he ran his hand through his curls when he saw the smirk on his friend’s face.

Hutch stood smiling on the sidewalk in front of his apartment with an overkill of luggage and a load off rods.

“Bought a few new ones yesterday”, Hutch proudly opened the trunk of the Torino and started to put a few bags in. He shot a glance at Starsky and picked up his three casting-rods, from the sidewalk. He held them up to show.

“Nice are they, cost me 65 bucks”.

 

Starsky thought it was a waste of money buying so many rods, he started counting. “One, two, three”, up to seven pieces.

“You’re out off your mind, you only need one rod at the time?”

He rubbed his nose, “you can’t take them all”, he started to lay aside half of the bloody things.

Hutch, gave a yelp of protest, his bright and breezy mood disappeared instantly. “Starsky I need them”, quickly he picked up his throwing-rod and hide it behind his back, “what if one of them breaks”. 

“Hutch, there’s hardly any space left for the supplies we still need to buy.

You put already three of them into my car, and I know you, you will try blaming me afterwards if one of them doesn’t survive the trip”.

With three forfeited fishing rods in his hand, Starsky pointed agitated at the equipment which already lay in his trunk”.

“If one breaks you will still have two left”. 

His friend’s stupid remark made Hutch’s eyes darken with anger, ’what did he knew about fishing’. 

“You dim-wit, if I only want to do some fly-fishing, yeah, the one in the trunk are only fly-fishing rods”, a little spit came out of his mouth because he saw Starsky’s determined nod of the head. 

“No way Hutch, I won’t let you”. 

Hutch started to yell, “what you are refusing to let me take with me buddy boy, are my two feeder rods, one to fish on a slow river, and one to use on still water”. With force he tried to pull the poles out of Starsky’s fist. 

“Hutch no”.

His friend’s slightly amused bright blue eyes gave him a fit of the sulks. Acting like a little boy Hutch pouted snappy, “yes, I will and I want my spinning rod as well”, he jerked Starsky’s arm. 

“Ah, hum-bug, Hutch, what are you going to do on this vacation, fish for twenty four hours a day, nice company you will be”.

“Watch it Starsk, I’m the one who’s paying”. 

“And it’s my car, that two ton heap of scrap of yours wouldn’t get us out of our own jurisdiction”.

Hutch stamped with rage, “leave my car out of it Starsk, or I….I”, he tripped over his tongue because his friend’s mocking gaze did speak volumes. It was either a trip with only a few poles or not at all, this time he would come off worst.

He gave in, “okay okay have it your way”, he relaxed his grip on the rods. But only because he had longed to go on this four day trip, with his friend.

“Now pick three”.

Still a bit put off, he pointed out his favourite poles: a spinner, a casting and a fly and hurried up the stairs of his apartment to take the others back. 

Starsky quickly rearranged the luggage and carefully put the poles inside the trunk. He heard Hutch running down.

“Starsk, can’t I take one more”.

As an answer, he slammed his trunk closed, the escaping air made Hutch’s hair blow rounds his handsome face.

Starsky’s arm came over his beloved’s shoulders, guided him to the passenger’s door, “come on, get in”.

He skipped around the hood, flopped down in his seat, and gave a tap on his lover’s thigh, “cheer up Hutch”. 

“Easy to say for you, I wanted to bring four, now I’m missing one”. 

Starsky gave him a wink. “I give you mine”. 

A blush spread over his cheeks, when he heard the words that followed, “for you Hutch, I’d throw a rod, anytime”. 

“Then you better push it Starsky”, he began to chuckle, “I want to see yours”.


End file.
